


Breakfast

by saver



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saver/pseuds/saver
Summary: Sting wakes up. Rogue isn't in bed. There is a sound downstairs.Requested by a friend.





	Breakfast

_ “DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!” _

“Ah shit…”

_ “DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!” _

Sting blinked slowly, his eyes focusing, before he realized the other side of the bed was completely empty, his bare arms outstretched.

“Rogue…?” he mumbled, yawning as he brushed his blonde hair back, sitting up as he looked around his guild mate’s room. Completely empty. The blinds on the window were still closed, so the room was still slightly dark.

_ “DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!” _

That strange sound again. It sounded like a drill. Could Rogue be in danger? Thinking of that possibility, the young man jumped off the bed, shrugging off the fact he was merely wearing black boxer briefs. He quickly ran towards towards the kitchen, almost jumping off the stairs, landing perfectly on the floor with one hand, as he approached the kitchen.

_ “DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!” _

“Crap…” he could hear Rogue curse. He was sure the other dragon slayer was in danger now. Sting slowly approached the kitchen, trying to feel someone’s presence besides Rogue.

“AH!” Sting shouted, as he assumed a defensive stance at the kitchen door, his body covered in shining white scales from his Dragon Force. His eyes widened in surprise, as Rogue stared back at him. The raven-haired dragon slayer had donned his pants, having covered himself in a pink apron that was splattered with remains of oranges, as he struggled with the juice grinder lacrima.

“What?” the young man asked, lifting an eyebrow, as Sting merely stared at him.

“That was you making all this noise?!” Sting asked back, panting now after the relief.

“Yeah… sorry. Wanted to surprise you but I think the Mistress ruined this the last time she tried one of her crazy diets.”

“Sorry, it’s that I woke up and you weren’t there and I assumed the worst…” he breathed in relief. “Are you making breakfast?”

“Trying to…” Rogue grumbled, staring at the half-filled container of orange juice. “Fuck, if only you liked milk.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s delicious if it was you making it.” Sting smiled, trying to console Rogue, who merely pouted back, before he smiled back.

“Anyway, good morning. Are you going to kick my ass like that?” Rogue chuckled, pointing at Sting’s scales.

“Er…” Sting said, awkwardly, cancelling his Dragon Force. “No, not really. It was just for... extra safety.”

“It’s okay, I lived a decent life, I think I left you something in my will...” Rogue chuckled, before Sting smacked him in the forehead, pulling him into an embrace.

“Dummy, don’t say those things to me…” Sting smiled, as he kissed Rogue’s forehead, before Rogue pulled him to a deep, fiery kiss, jumping in his boyfriend’s arms, as he wrapped his limbs around him.

“I much prefer this kind of good morning” Rogue grinned, before he bit on Sting’s lip seductively.

“Mmhmm… me too…” Sting agreed, taking a step back against the counter, as the two kept making out, exchanging kiss after passionate kiss. Rogue then brushed his leg down, feeling Sting’s crotch with his knee, before the blonde’s eyes opened wide, as he chuckled.

“I see I woke you up in other ways, huh?” Rogue teased, as Sting almost dropped him. The dark-haired dragon slayer started laughing as Sting’s face turned red in embarrassment, before the oven rang.

“Saved by the oven…” Rogue teased, jumping off his boyfriend’s body. opening the door to reveal a plate filled with steaming hot croissants.

“The bakery is closed today so I bought them frozen. Don’t worry, they are edible.”

Before Rogue could say anything, however, Sting wrapped his arms around his neck, claiming his lips, smiling as he spoke between kisses, progressively lying more of his weight on Rogue.

“You really are too hard on yourself when it comes to your cooking.”

“Not my fault I want things to be perfect. Now go back to bed and pretend this never happened! I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“No way. I want to stay here and kiss you forever…”

“I am going to drop the tray if you don’t-AH!”

It was too late for Rogue. The dragon slayer tripped forward, both young men falling, the croissants almost magically not falling off the tray, which had landed perfectly on the floor. Despite Rogue’s complaints, they fell to deaf ears, as Sting turned him around and began kissing him again, drawing a few groans from the other man as he ground their crotches together. Rogue let out a moan, his back arching, before he bit bat on Sting’s lip gently.

“The croissants will get cold…” he complained.

“Can I have a few minutes, at least?” Sting asked, lifting himself off Rogue for a bit, staring down at his red eyes with a pleading look.

“Fine…” Rogue grumbled, before he summoned his shadows, lifting the tray to rest it back inside the oven. “We have... five minutes.”

“More than enough” Sting grinned, turning Rogue around, pulling down his own underwear, as he slid down Rogue’s body, slowly planting kisses down his bare back, undoing Rogue’s apron and throwing it away before he proceeded with his task, slowly sliding down Rogue’s pants, loving the way the other mage shivered in anticipation.

“Just… do it…” Rogue said, as Sting planted a kiss on his bare ass cheeks, before his torso rose once more, aligning his dick, hard and leaking precum, with his hole.

“Do what?” Sting asked, feigning ignorance. He slowly caressed Rogue’s hole with the tip of his member, loving the moans and shivers he drew from the other dragon slayer, who turned back at him with a pleading look, his cheeks flushed red.

“Please…” Rogue begged, as Sting slapped his ass once.

“I love seeing you like that…” the blonde grinned, as he once again teased Rogue with the prospect of his cock inside him.

“Fuck me!” Rogue shouted, before he was surprised by Sting pressing his cock inside him. The other mage’s moan became increasingly louder in proportion to the more he was filled by his boyfriend, who did not stop until he was buried to the hilt inside Rogue. Sting had to stop after burying himself completely inside Rogue, trying to regain his breath. He couldn’t believe it. It was tight as if it was their first time, as always.

“Ah!” Rogue cried out, as Sting began shifting slowly. He wrapped one of his arms around Rogue’s chest, the other wrapping around his neck, as he held on to his boyfriend, filling the back of his neck with kisses as he kept thrusting his hips back and forth, picking up a pace, before he slowed down.

“Tell me how you want it…” Sting whispered seductively, grinning teasingly. “Do you want it slow?” he asked, before he thrust deeply once, Rogue crying out again in response, biting his lip. “Deep?” he teased again, knowing a response rarely followed, before another thrust, even rougher.

“Ow!” Rogue complained, as the blonde pulled back, worried.

“Sorry, I…”

“I said ‘ow’, not stop! Rougher!” Rogue yelled, as Sting picked up a pace. The blonde grabbed on to Rogue’s hair. He loved doing that, but he always had to take care not to rip out his lover’s hair. Rogue had almost hit him once when he had been extra rough and realized there was a clutter of dark locks in his hand.

“You’re so hard…” Sting commented, his other hand having snaked down to Rogue’s groin, grabbing the mage’s member, as he began stroking it, while thrusting faster. “You like this, don’t you?” he grinned.

“Yes… AH!” Rogue moaned loudly, before Sting laid his entire weight on him, his arms wrapping around Rogue’s chest and neck.

“I’m going to fill you now…” Sting grinned.

“Yes, please…” Rogue moaned. His own hand came down to stroke at his member, but he was cut off by Sting increasing his thrusting speed and force, which broke off his concentration. “Ah! Bastard!” Rogue shouted, as Sting just laughed, moaning as his thrusting became harder and faster, until…

“AH!” Sting was the one shocked this time, as Rogue came powerfully, his cock shooting three strong ropes of cum on the floor, as his hole clenched tightly around the blonde’s member. Sting couldn’t control himself, as his cock almost erupted inside Rogue, the dragon slayer riding out his orgasm inside his boyfriend, before he finally plopped down, almost crushing Rogue with his weight as he laughed, slowly pulling out of the mage, before he turned him around, claiming his lips with a passionate, voracious kiss.

“Can we  _ please _ have breakfast now?” Rogue asked, breaking the kiss.

“Hmhm… Of course.” Sting smiled, slowly getting off Rogue, as he picked him up in his arms.

“Hey, what are you doing?!” Rogue shouted, as he was led onto the staircase, realizing Sting was carrying them back to their bedroom.

“Bringing you breakfast to bed, what do you think?” Sting grinned, as he winked at Rogue.   
  



End file.
